


Unfading

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Shido had saved both Mayuri and Rinne from fading away. Both wished to pay him back for his kindness, and show him how deeply their love ran.
Relationships: Shido Itsuka/Mayuri (Date A Live), Shido Itsuka/Rinne Sonogami
Comments: 53
Kudos: 15





	Unfading

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this fic both Mayuri and Rinne have become some of my favourites characters in DaL. They just work so well~
> 
> So please enjoy~

The shrill ring of a school bell rung loudly in Shido Itsuka's ears, muffling his weary sigh to all but himself.

Throngs of students exited the high school around Shido, many amicably chatting with one another; the chorus of voices forming a loud murmur to the air, words becoming indistinct but retaining their volume. For once he wasn't surrounded by his female friends, several of them off sick while others opted to skip school to care for said sick girls. Kurumi was off doing Kurumi things, and Kotori was taking Yoshino and Natsumi out to chill for the evening.

''Shido-kun~''

Shido smiled lightly and glanced back at the two girls who _did_ come to school today. Rinne smiled at him with ever-present affection in her red eyes, school uniform tightly hugging her ample bust. Mayuri was only a step behind the pink-haired girl, a lighter but no less genuine smile on her pale lips, her pink eyes glancing around them idly.

Months had passed since the events that had led him to meeting both Rinne and Mayuri. Both times he had nearly lost the girls, but since both were largely made up of spiritual energy he was able to essentially 'infuse' part of himself with them, giving them something to ground their souls onto. With his aid they could now live as normal humans – though it didn't come without cost.

Rinne had lost access to her angel entirely since it was destroyed in the end, along with access to her spirit form. Instead her normal body took on aspects of her spirit form, her pale pink hair lengthening down past her shoulders and her eyes darkening from pink to a deep red. Her breasts had also bumped up in size slightly, something he had become increasingly aware of as Rinne started wearing more... loose, clothing. The amount of times he found her wearing his shirt, and _only_ his shirt, made him think it was almost an intentional attempt to tease him.

Mayuri had gotten off lighter. She could still access her angel but it was greatly weakened, undoubtedly making her one of the weakest Spirits alive. However that never seemed to bother her; if anything, she seemed quite happy she didn't have to carry the burden of being a full-fledged Spirit around. Considering the hardships others had to deal with, he supposed he could sympathise.

And of course, both girls had practically hung off him ever since he had first saved them.

A fact he was reminded of as both Mayuri and Rinne took one of his arms each and hugged them, squishing their considerable busts against his arms.

''Shido-kun~'' Rinne smiled sweetly at him. ''Rather than going home, can we hang out for a bit? Just the three of us?''

''Ah...'' He only needed to think for a moment; a smile soon crossing his lips. ''Sure. Anywhere you two wanna go?''

In a heartbeat a slew of excited ideas came his way, and with a chuckle Shido led his two female companions away to the commercial district, unaware of the secret look both girls traded when he wasn't looking.

X-x-X

Minutes turned into hours, time bleeding away along with the waning sunlight.

The trio travelled across the city, hanging out at the arcade before dropping by the cinema and catching a movie, the casual atmosphere a sharp contrast the usual competitive atmosphere the other girls usually presented when he hung out with them. Perhaps due to their shared experience of nearly fading out of existence, both Rinne and Mayuri got along very well, acting almost like sisters with how strong their friendship was.

Dimly, Shido realised that their whole trip was more akin to a date than just hanging out – the excessive hand-holding gave that away – but since neither girl seemed to mind, he didn't point it out.

The teen shook his head, idly glancing up at the darkening skies overhead. The lights of the houses around them dimmed the stars slightly but didn't remove them completely, tempting him to slowly count the endless stars as Mayuri and Rinne led him down a quiet road, the two girls chatting between themselves about the movie. However as he took his eyes off the night sky and looked around them, he suddenly realised they were going in the opposite direction of his home.

''Where are we going?'' Shido couldn't help but ask, curious. He trusted the two to not put him in danger, but that still didn't answer where they were going.

Mayuri smiled back at him, expression as quiet and gentle as ever. ''We wanted to keep spending time with you... so, Kotori-san helped us book a hotel for the night.''

''We already told the others.'' Rinne added, surprising him. ''Tohka promised to bring us some new clothes in the morning, so we can just head to school from there.''

''You didn't need to go that far.''

Mayuri reached back, fingers tangling with his own as she gave his hand a squeeze. ''For you, Shido-kun, it's a small thing.''

''Ah... well, if you say it like that...''

Both girls giggled at his flushed expression, taking his hands in theirs and dragging him away post-haste.

…

Ten minutes later they reached the hotel; a modest three-starred place with several floors, acting more like a small hotel than a proper one.

Nevertheless Shido relished the chance to be out the house for once. There was a strange novelty to wandering down the halls of a hotel rather than his own bedroom, and he could tell both Mayuri and Rinne felt the same; both girls cooing and whispering to each other as they examined the small paintings that lined the halls or the finely-furnished doorways.

Soon they found their own room for the night. A simple swipe of his hotel key card unlocked it, the door clicking open and swinging inwards, revealing the warm-looking cream carpet and light-brown walls. A few bits of brown furniture dotted the room and a wooden door led to the bathroom, but Shido's attention was on the bed. Namely, the _one_ big bed located opposite the flat-screen TV.

Dimly, he realised he should've expected that. Sleeping with the girls wasn't exactly new by this point anyway.

''Wow, the bed's bigger than I expected~'' Rinne noted with a big smile, gracefully sliding past him... and flopping down upon the white sheets, giggling.

Rinne's short blue school skirt hiked up a bit, giving him a peek at her ass and white panties, prompting him to quickly look away – smiling down at Mayuri instead. The shorter girl smiled back, shutting the door behind them and laying her bag down, rummaging through it idly. Seeing that he went over and joined Rinne on the bed, groaning with relief as he sunk back-first into the comfy, fluffy sheets. For a three-star hotel they certainly had amazing beds.

''Mm...'' Rinne lifted herself up onto her elbows, smiling as she looked at him.

When she just stared and didn't say anything Shido leaned up slightly, gazing at her curiously. ''Rinne?''

His words seemed to snap Rinne out of her sudden daze; a cute pink flush dusting her cheeks before she looked away, giggling. Her lithe hands touched his leg as she crawled further up the bed, his own cheeks warming up as Rinne moved right up to his side, gazing into his eyes with open affection. From so close her deep ruby eyes seemed so much more entrancing, almost soul-sucking in their gentle intensity.

The bed bounced slightly to his side as Mayuri flopped down next to him, her blonde hair slightly ruffled from the movement. She snaked her arms around his right arm, gazing down at him with her adoring pink eyes, affection becoming more apparent by the second.

''Is something wrong...?''

''No... no, not at all.'' Mayuri breathed softly, leaning in. ''We just want to show you... how _grateful_ we are.''

The inevitable kiss was slow but still managed to surprise Shido, a quiet grunt arising from his throat as Mayuri's soft springy lips meshed with his own. After a second he kissed her back, shuddering as Rinne ran her hands up his chest, tugging on the collar of his white shirt. Even as his lips smooched with Mayuri's the pink-haired girl slowly began to unbutton his shirt, her fingertips tickling his collarbone as she worked.

With a soft, mutual exhale Shido pulled back from the kiss. Mayuri smiled lovingly down at him and kissed his nose – but before he could consider kissing her back a hand cupped his chin, tilting his head to the side. He locked eyes with Rinne a second before the pink-haired girl kissed him; her kiss much deeper and more passionate than Mayuri's. It was wild, tinged with roughness but overflowing with love, a quiet moan escaping Rinne as if she was getting excited just from kissing him.

''Mm- ahh...'' He exhaled as their lips popped apart, his breathing a little heavier. ''You two... why are...?''

Mayuri cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. ''We wish to prove how deep our love runs for you, Shido. So please...''

She leaned back in, lips brushing against his own. ''...accept our love~''

Mayuri kissed him gently before he could reply, his words melting into an incoherent groan as he felt her soft lips on his own. On instinct he slid a hand up and cupped her cheek, intimately feeling how soft her skin was. Rinne mewled into his ear and kissed it a moment later, her soft lips sucking on his earlobe erotically; the weird yet arousing sensation earning a low, rumbling moan from Shido's chest.

Rinne took his other hand and guided his down, but instead of bringing it to her cheek and moved it down past her waist – his cheeks reddening as he felt her skirt tickle the back of his hand. He pulled back from the kiss with Mayuri and gazed up at Rinne in surprise; earning a warm smile and nod, before the pink-haired girl kissed him full on the lips. His hand brushed by her ass and she pushed his hand under her skirt, giving him the courage to tentatively grab her smooth, panty-clad butt.

''Mm~'' Rinne moaned happily into his mouth.

Mayuri quietly pouted, grasping his wrist and pulling his hand under her kneeling form. His cheeks darkened as his hand was pushed under her skirt – his fingers brushing against her panty-clad pussy. He hesitated but Mayuri was insistent, murmuring his name into his ear and pushing his hand right up against her panties, prompting him to gently grope her crotch – the fabric of her black panties thin enough he could feel her pussy.

''Our bodies are yours to do as you please.'' Mayuri whispered into his ear – the gentle reverent undertone to her voice sending shivers through Shido.

Swallowing his nerves Shido decided to act on it – groping Rinne's ass and stroking Mayuri's panties. Both girls moaned in unison, their gentle voices shooting his arousal through the roof and tempting him to do it again, excitement buzzing through him when both girls squirmed slightly with equal arousal. Rinne's butt was smooth against his groping hand and he daringly dipped his hand into her underwear, squeezing her bare ass and loving how smooth her skin felt, his touch eliciting a cute mewl from his pink-haired lover.

Growing bolder he gave the same treatment to Mayuri. His hand dipped under the waistband of her panties and he touched her pelvis, his fingers exploring further south – until soon he ran his fingertips over her smooth pussy lips. Mayuri gasped lightly and he retracted his hand slightly, worried he'd gone too far, but the blonde girl immediately grabbed his forearm and pushed his hand back into her panties, blushing as she looked him in the eyes and nodded.

''Shido-kun...'' Murmured words tickled his ear before Rinne kissed him again, muffling their mutual moans as he groped her ass again.

Stifling his embarrassment Shido pushed his fingers against Mayuri's soft pussy, gently rubbing her off. She gasped and her thighs squeezed together but he didn't stop touching her virgin folds, hormonal excitement bubbling up inside him as he got Mayuri off – his rubbing fingers moving faster when he felt a distinct wetness dampen his fingertips. Her pussy felt so soft and smooth it only aroused him more, hormones flaring as he listened to Mayuri's tender moans, her voice tickling his neck as she leaned against him.

''Ah... hah~'' Mayuri moaned tenderly, shuddering as he kissed her on the lips.

Rather than wait her turn for another kiss, Rinne took things as step further. She wriggled her butt out of his groping hand and shifted further down his legs, her hands going for the zipper of his pants. The low buzz echoed through the air and tempted Mayuri to retreat from the kiss, flashing him a cute smile before she gently tugged his hand out of her underwear, allowing her to shuffle back down the bed until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Rinne; both girls gazing at his crotch as his hard cock sprung out.

''Woah...'' Mayuri's eyes nearly sparkled with awe, Rinne's own amazed expression embarrassing Shido.

Rinne was the first to snap out of her daze. She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of his hard dick, making it twitch against her lips and eliciting a gentle giggle. Several more kisses peppered his shaft, each wetter than the last as her saliva dribbled out past her lips. Mayuri wasn't one to be left behind, a delicate kiss teasing the base of his ample shaft before she began to lewdly lick the side of his dick, staring right up into his eyes the whole time.

Shido shuddered, running his hands down his sides and threading his fingers into their soft locks. Rinne mewled at his touch and began swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock lovingly, the wet sensation eliciting an embarrassed groan from Shido, unable to deny how good it felt. What only made it more erotic was how Rinne and Mayuri pushed their cheeks together, almost competing over who got to play with what bit of his dick; their tongues exploring his shaft and coating in their saliva.

''Mm~'' Rinne shifted slightly to the side, lips curved up into a smile even as she licked the side of his cock.

Mayuri licked the other side of his dick, their tongues soon brushing and curling together with his cock caught between them. However even as the two girls tongue-kissed their eyes were only on him; putting on a deliberately-lewd show for his pleasure. And it was working; his cock pulsating between their tongues as warmth pooled in his shaft, his arousal bubbling hotter by the moment.

Rinne was the first to break the cycle. She pushed her cheek against Mayuri's and bumped the blonde girl slightly to the side, allowing Rinne to put her lips on his cock and plunge her head down – her wet, warm mouth suddenly surrounding his shaft. She sucked and slurped without hesitation, the incredible sensation eliciting a loud groan from Shido, buzzing pleasure racing up his cock as Rinne sucked him off so passionately.

''A-Ah... Rinne... I- Mm...'' He could barely form words, gripping her hair slightly as she gave his dick a hard suck.

The pink-haired girl looked up at him as she kept slurping his cock, wet sucking sounds filling the bedroom as she worked her way deeper and deeper down – the tip soon bumping against the back of her throat. Rinne gagged slightly and slowed down, her sucks growing stronger but slower as she tried her best; and soon she succeeded, moaning around his girth as she sunk the rest of the way down his dick and deep-throated him.

''Ohh...'' Shido groaned deeply.

Rinne blushed at his voice, slurping her way back up to the tip and popping her lips off. For a second she was left panting before she slowly shifted to the right, moving past Mayuri as she crawled up his right side, smiling lovingly at him as she laid down by his side. Her right hand slid down and she curled he digits around his dick, wasting no time in jerking him off full speed. The intensity of her movements made Shido grunt; his expression tightening as Rinne got him off.

Mayuri moved between his legs with red cheeks. Without hesitation she started licking the tip of his cock even as Rinne jerked him off, and a fresh gasp of pleasure escaping the teen when Rinne moved her fingers down so she was only jerking off the bottom-half of his cock – allowing Mayuri to take the top-half of his throbbing cock into her mouth, moaning as she sucked his dick. Her inexperience with blow-jobs was clear but her earnestness made up for it, the wet suction feeling incredible to Shido in that moment.

''Are you nearly there?'' Rinne blushed as she asked such a lewd question, but the small smile on her lips betrayed her excitement.

Shido shuddered and nodded, pleasure pulsing up his burning cock. As if in response Mayuri suddenly popped her lips off his cock, opening her mouth wide above the tip of his dick, her tongue hanging out slightly and waiting. Saliva dripped down onto his shaft, warm and thick as it dribbled down and clung to Rinne's fingers as the pink-haired girl relentlessly jerked him off.

''Finish in her mouth, Shido-kun~'' Rinne whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

Rinne's words became the final straw. Pleasure shot up his cock like lightning and a gasp ripped itself free from Shido's throat, a hot groan soon following as ropes of cum erupted from his cock. His thick ropes splattered over Mayuri's parted lips and across her pearly teeth, most of his load landing on her extended pink tongue while a couple hit the roof of her mouth, one even managing to go right down her throat.

''A-Ah...'' Mayuri shuddered as the last of his climax landed on her chin, prompting Mayuri to close her mouth and swallow, mewling between pursed lips. ''B-Bitter...''

Shido trembled at that, gritting his teeth as Rinne slowly stroked his hypersensitive cock. Cum stuck to her hand as she stroked him but she didn't mind, the liquid acting as lubricant as she teased out the last of his climax – her gentle smile not matching the playful spark in her eyes.

Seeing him staring at her Rinne giggled, leaning in and kissing him. He was too out of breath to drag it out but Rinne fixed that by sporadically kissing him, giving him only long enough to breathe before kissing him once again. As they made out she uncurled her fingers from his dick and helped take off his shirt, unbuttoning the last few abandoned buttons and peeling it off his sweaty shoulders, soon throwing it aside.

''Shido...'' Mayuri's tender voice made him look down at the blonde, blushing darkly as he watched her sit up on her knees.

The blonde didn't say anything else, but her soft smile told him how she felt about him. Both her hands went to the side of her white school skirt and she unzipped it in a single quick motion, causing it to fall onto the bed with a thump – revealing her black panties, a small damp spot at the front. She blushed self-consciously but didn't stop, both her hands sliding up and unbuttoning her white top; soon opening it and shrugging it off. Without it to hide her body Mayuri was left in just her black underwear and stockings, her boobs more plump than he was expecting.

Mayuri squirmed slightly, but continued. She unclipped her bra and slowly peeled it off her shoulders, one arm hastily draping itself over her breasts to hide them before he could see. Her other hand slid down over the bend of her hip, thumb digging into the waistband of her black panties and tugging them down. Her hand slid around, cupping her pussy and awkwardly pushing her underwear down with one hand, soon allowing her to lift her legs out of them, kicking them off the bed.

Without her underwear on, Mayuri was left kneeling before him, nothing but her black stockings on. ''Ah... this is, more embarrassing than I expected...''

Rinne giggled gently and sat up. She flashed him a cute smile and crawled over on her knees to Mayuri, moving behind the shy blonde. Without giving Mayuri time to react Rinne grasped both her wrists and pulled them to the sides, eliciting a shocked gasp from Mayuri as her naked body was fully revealed – from her smooth, glistening-wet pussy to her plump breasts tipped with pale pink nipples.

''Go on, Mayuri.'' Rinne comforted the blonde soothingly, smiling over at Shido. ''I heard it feels good, so you don't have to worry, okay?''

Mayuri bit her lip and nodded, prompting Rinne to release her wrists. The blonde ran her hands over his stomach and positioned herself directly above his cock, his saliva-coated shaft prodding her thigh and tempting Mayuri to grasp it, moaning quietly as she rubbed it up against her womanhood – her wetness causing his cock to slip and slide across her slit. For a few embarrassing seconds she struggled to get it in, her movements becoming increasingly quick as she got frustrated; until finally she got it right, and he sunk inside her.

''M-Mm!'' Mayuri bit her lip hard, shuddering as a wave of pure pleasure washed over her naked body – a hot moan escaping her. ''Ohh... S- _Shido..._ ''

Shido groaned in reply, both at her hot words and the heavenly warmth surrounding the tip of his dick. Mayuri sunk further down his shaft greedily, engulfing more of his cock with her pussy, her tight inner walls squeezing the life out of his cock. He felt a pang of resistance as she went further down but it passed after a second, his cock penetrating deeper and deeper as Mayuri lowered herself down – until finally he _felt_ the tip bump against her deepest parts, every inch of his erect cock surrounded by Mayuri's formerly-virgin pussy.

''Ah... a-amazing...'' Mayuri breathed, blushing to herself. ''Shido... do I...?''

He stroked her thighs, offering the blonde girl a reassuring smile. ''You feel amazing, Mayuri.''

Mayuri blushed deeply, a happy little smile curling at her lips. She rested her hands on his stomach and tenderly began to move, moaning under her breath as she slipped halfway up his cock before immediately pushing herself back down again, his cock spearing into her wetness. The mere act of having sex was so embarrassing yet so pleasurable it melted her mind, her sweet moans echoing throughout the bedroom as she rode the love of her life.

Shido for his part had to actively restrain himself, grunts fleeing his chest as he groped and gripped Mayuri's warm thighs. Her pussy milked his dick with tight squeezes, the velvety tightness of her insides so intense it almost made him thrust his hips up, the carnal urge to pound Mayuri's womanhood growing increasingly tempting. It was only his care for her first time that prevented him from pounding her like a beast in heat, his hormonal urges tempered by his love for her.

''Mm! Mm~! S-Shido...!'' Mayuri's hips moved faster as the pleasure crept up her stomach, her expression cutely scrunching up as she impaled herself upon him more eagerly.

Movement to his right drew Shido's attention, lust filling him as he laid eyes on Rinne – the pink-haired girl stripping off the last of her own clothes, leaving her butt-naked. She blushed at his intense eyes but Shido's mind was too fogged up with pleasure, and without anything but sex on his mind he beckoned her close.

Confused Rinne obeyed, blushing as she crawled past Mayuri as the blonde slapped her pelvis against his, taking his cock into her womanhood. Rinne stopped by his head and he grabbed one of her legs, tugging it close – and with a fiery blush Rinne realised what he wanted, her cheeks aflame as she obediently straddled his face. Blocking his view of Mayuri, and filling it with her wet womanhood.

''A-Ah~!'' Rinne gasped with pleasure as he took a lick of her pussy, the mere contact sending hot jolts through her body.

Without hesitation Shido grabbed Rinne's hips, holding her pussy against his mouth and allowing him to assault it with a flurry of hungry licks and lust-addled kisses, his feverish ministrations making Rinne moan loudly. The intoxicating taste of her pussy teased his tongue and he greedily shoved it inside her, relishing her startled cry of bliss – one of her hands darting down and grabbing his hair, subconsciously pushing her womanhood against his mouth.

Shido didn't let her down. His tongue explored her weeping pussy with ravenous abandon, making up for his inexperience with pure lust-fuelled passion. However even as he ate her out and gave her a good tongue-fucking Mayuri didn't stop moving, her own cute cries of pleasure filling the hotel room as she impaled herself upon his erect cock, her tight pussy constricting his cock each time her muscles tightened up. He was still sensitive from his own orgasm and the thought of cumming inside Mayuri only fuelled his building pleasure; moaning into Rinne's pussy.

''Mn~'' Rinne mewled at the erotic sensation, his moans tickling her folds.

Rinne's mewl escalated into a moan as he doubled his efforts, his tongue swirling circles inside her pussy and nearly melting her mind. Arousal tightened at her pelvis and she began grinding against Shido's mouth, a hot whine escaping her when his nose pressed against her clit – only encouraging her to keep grinding on his mouth, repeatedly pushing her clit up against his nose. His hands moved to her ass and helped her move, repeatedly squeezing her shapely butt and eliciting even more hot and bothered noises from Rinne.

''Ah, Mm... ahh~'' The pink-haired girl closed her eyes, her free hand grabbing her own breast and groping it. ''Shido-kun, Shido-kun...''

Shido grunted in reply, his focus torn between Rinne's pussy against his mouth, and Mayuri's pussy around his cock. Mayuri recaptured his attention as her inner walls quivered around his dick, her sweet feminine cries growing louder and more shrill by the second, the tremor in her voice betraying her looming climax. Throwing caution to the wind he bucked his hips up, extracting a loud _shriek_ from Mayuri before she slapped a hand over her mouth, gasping into it as she slammed her hips down with more force than before.

''S-Shido! I- _o-oh GOD!_ '' Mayuri couldn't handle it any longer – and with a loud cry the blonde girl orgasmed, her pussy tightening like a vice around his shaft.

The abrupt tightness made Shido grunt, pleasure shooting up his cock before he blew his load – thick spurts of cum shooting into Mayuri's pussy. The sensation of him creamping her only made Mayuri cum harder, moaning deeply into her palm as she rode out her best ever orgasm, grinding her pelvis against his in the heat of the moment.

Gradually Mayuri slowed down before coming to a complete stop, moaning. Shido was lost in his orgasmic high for a few long moments, coming down from it only when Mayuri lifted herself off his cock – her cute whine making his shaft throb, the hotel room air feeling so much colder compared to her hot pussy. After a moment Rinne also lifted herself off his face, her thighs trembling with pent-up lust, not having the chance to cum yet.

''Hah... Rinne...'' Shido gazed breathlessly at the pink-haired girl as she rolled onto her side next to him – grunting as he also rolled onto his side, his cock pressing against her ass.

Rinne moaned, shuddering when he reached around with his right hand and rubbed her pussy. Her thighs clamped around his hand, encouraging him to keep rubbing her slippery folds, his fingers soon pushing inside her womanhood. She felt warm and tight around his fingers, and without hesitation Shido began to finger Rinne with quick rolls of his wrist, loving the hot gasps of pleasure that escaped his pink-haired lover.

''S-Shido-kun...!'' Rinne arched her back, moaning when he kissed her neck. ''No, i-if you do that... then...!''

He found her clit and rubbed it. That proved to be the final push to get Rinne to cum, all his prior oral proving too much for the virgin to handle. Rinne didn't cry out as she came; instead she pursed her lips together and whimpered cutely, her hips buckling back and forth, her legs kicking blindly and her toes curling – her body seizing up as she endured her powerful orgasm. He kept finger-fucking her the whole time, intimately feeling her fleshy inner walls tighten around his digits, squeezing the life out of them as she came.

Slowly Rinne relaxed, her pursed lips loosening as she expelled a deep moan of bliss, shuddering. Shido smiled and kissed her cheek, prompting Rinne to tilt her head over and kiss him on the lips, both of them groaning as they just spent some time to kiss, catching their breaths.

Soon however Shido wanted more; his cock throbbing for attention. Rinne noticed, blushing deeply as his dick poked her butt and prompting Rinne to lift her right leg a bit, smiling back at him. He grabbed her fleshy thigh and helped hold it up, shuddering as he shifted behind her, his free hand guiding his cock towards her glistening womanhood.

The tip touched her folds and he eased himself inside her – eliciting a deep, mutual moan as he finally sheathed himself inside her wet womanhood.

''Ah~'' Rinne moaned tenderly, arching her back slightly as electric pleasure lanced up her spine.

Shido groaned into her shoulder, sliding his free hand under her sweaty body and holding onto her. After a moment he began to move; gently thrusting his hard cock into Rinne's puffy folds, her pussy practically sucking his cock inside her with each slow thrust. When she showed no pain Shido moved faster, grunting under his breath as his shaft speared into the pink-haired girl over and over again, making passionate love to her on the bed.

His pelvis smacked against her ass with each passionate thrust, their mutual panting sound so very erotic in his ears. Both were still sensitive from their mutual orgasms and it showed with how tight and wet Rinne felt around his cock – a groan escaping him when his cock slipped out after one hasty thrust. He reached around and grabbed his dick, pushing it back in and resuming his thrusting; the brief lack of thrusting only making it feel better when he resumed fucking her.

''Mm, a-ah~'' Rinne gripped the pillow next to her, gasping as she pulled it to her chest for support. ''S-Shido-kun... wait for a second...''

With a reluctant groan Shido obeyed, his breathing heavy as he stopped. Rinne wriggled a bit and his cock slipped out, but he realised why a second later as Rinne shifted fully onto her back, opening her arms for him. He took the hint and quickly moved between her legs, his whole body jittery with lust – and with a deep groan he pushed himself back inside her puffy, glistening folds, sheathing himself balls-deep inside Rinne.

''Mm~'' Rinne curled her toes, moaning.

Without missing a beat Shido began to thrust – and hard. A sharp cry of pleasure escaped Rinne as he slammed himself all the way inside her, pounding her wet sex with wild, passionate thrusts that nearly melted her already-frazzled mind. His previous tongue-fucking had left her sensitive enough but feeling his cock slip and slide into her pussy was nearly enough to make her cum on the spot, her hands reaching back and grabbing at the pillows with a white-knuckled grip.

''Rinne...'' Shido breathed, leaning down.

Rinne's reply was muffled as he kissed her deeply on the lips, both of them groaning into the kiss as he pounded her tightening pussy, her wetness allowing him to easily bottom out with each passionate thrust. She snaked her legs around his waist, tightly holding onto him and forcing him to thrust shorter but faster, his pelvis slapping against hers erotically with each thrust. The sudden shortness of his thrusts made Shido pound Rinne faster, his breathing becoming quick and shallow, each breath a challenge as he focused solely on the feeling of his cock penetrating Rinne's dripping, quivering entrance.

Bouncing motions made him look up, lust burning hotly inside him as he looked at her bare, jiggling breasts. In a heartbeat his right hand went to her breast and he groped it, eliciting a hot moan from Rinne before she bit her lip, squirming against the sheets as he fondled her plump, incredibly-soft tit. It felt like dough in his hand and he greedily played with it, still pounding his shaft balls-deep inside her wet sex, the smacking of their colliding pelvises quickly pushing him to his limit.

''Rinne... I'm...!''

''I-Insi-!'' Rinne couldn't finish before he hit her deepest parts, and she climaxed. '' _Hyaa~!_ ''

With an orgasmic squeal Rinne coiled ungodly tight around his shaft, the vice-like squeezing sucking the breath out of his lungs. Pleasure shot up his cock and he slammed himself balls-deep inside her, groaning deeply as he shot rope after rope of hot cum into Rinne's womanhood, bucking his hips roughly as he unloaded every last spurt into his lover – her naked, sweaty body writhing beneath him as he unloaded inside her.

Whiteness filled his mind for a long few moments, lost in his climatic high. Then he came down from it, shuddering as he pulled out of Rinne's tight pussy, the clenching of her insides around his sensitive dick too strong for him to endure.

He sat down on the bed and just took a moment to breath, a light smile twitching at his lips when Mayuri crawled over to him, naked aside from her stockings. She blushed at him and smiled back, sitting her butt down with her legs slightly spread and bent at the knees, the position unintentionally giving him a peek at her creampied pussy. She realised that a second later; squeaking as she closed her legs and adjusted her position, sitting on her legs instead, but the sight had reignited his lust.

''Shi- Mmph~'' Mayuri melted as he kissed her deeply on the lips, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close – prompting her to snake his arms around his neck too, holding onto him.

His hands slid down and he took the chance to grope Mayuri's plump boobs, eliciting a muffled moan from his blonde lover as he touched her chest. Burning lungs begged him to pull back but he couldn't get enough of Mayuri's lips, both his hands toying away with her breasts as they kissed – until finally he was forced to break off the kiss with a mutual gasp, both of them panting from the deep lip-lock.

''Ah... haah...'' Shido leaned in, resting his forehead against Mayuri's. ''You're so beautiful... _both_ of you are...''

Mayuri blushed deeply, a cute, trembling half-smile on her lips. ''A-Ah... that makes me, really happy...''

A pair of arms snaked around his stomach from behind, a pair of plump breasts squishing against his back as Rinne spoke. ''Mm... me too. Did you feel our love, Shido-kun?''

''Yeah.'' He kissed Mayuri lightly on the lips – and then promptly leaned back, tilting his head back and kissing Rinne's lips just as she peeked over his shoulder. ''And I love you girls too.''

Twin giggles answered him, accompanied by flustered blushes.

''Then... how about we go again?'' Rinne proposed gently, pushing her tits up against his back enticingly. ''We've got all night. I don't think anyone will mind if we miss school.''

''Tohka will come in the morning.'' Shido reminded, glancing at the door.

Mayuri cupped his cheeks, making him look at her instead. ''...then we have until morning to share our love.''

Shido had no response to that. Rinne giggled and crawled past him, his eyes tracking her as the pink-haired girl knelt on all fours, her rear presenting itself to him. After a moment Mayuri joined her, both girls looking back at him with cute smiles, and lustful eyes.

''Who first, Shido-kun~?''

By the morning sunrise, Rinne and Mayuri would be numb below the waist and unable to walk, their tongues and throats would be ingrained with the taste of his cock and cum, and their pussies would be overflowing with his seed; almost guaranteeing they'd get pregnant with his children.

Unsurprisingly, both girls accepted the possibility with happy smiles, and lots of kisses.

[END]


End file.
